


Reasons

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not amused by the subtext in the Supernatural musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

“Son of a bitch.”

“Calm down, Dean. It’s not like it’s the first time we’ve run into this.”

“Well, now I’ve got to break out the brain bleach all over again. And isn’t subtext supposed to be sub-y? They could have painted _Dean and Sam love each other in an unbrotherly way and Cas gets some action too_ on the backdrop in red letters three feet high and it would be less obvious.”

“Sub-y?”

“Shut up.”

“Sean. Dam. Nah, it’d never work. We’d need something as catchy as, say, Deestiel.”

“ _Why_ would we need that?”

“Oh… _reasons_.”

“Get. In. The. Car.”


End file.
